


24 Karats of Happiness

by gerardsleftarmpit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Reiko, Bullying, F/F, Rich Reiko, Savior Amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsleftarmpit/pseuds/gerardsleftarmpit
Summary: Reiko finally learns what it's like to live without fear in this heart-warming story.
Relationships: Reiko/Amber





	24 Karats of Happiness

I weak up to the sonde of my alarm cloc. It's 6:45. Time to get up and go to school. I sigh as I get up from my bed and start making it. Once I have finished making my bed, my duvet is smoothed over my bed, my blankets are folded at the bottom, my pillows are leaned up against the headboard, and my stuffed animals are arranged neatly along the pillows. I change out of my silk pajamas and change into a dress made out of 24K gold. I would wear something more extravagant, but I've been trying to make friends recently, and I hope that by dressing humbly, my peeres will be more willing to accept me. I walk to my bathroom and brush my perfect white teeth, brush my long, silky, straight black hair, and wash my beautiful face. I trudge downstares and eat a healthy brakefast of yogurt, a banana, and a glass of orange juice. I wash my dishes because I am responsible. Then, I pack my lunch and put it inside my backpack. I can't afford to eat the unhealthy, unfresh food from school because it will definitely take a tole on my health and I won't be perfect and beautiful anymore.

I hate going to school because I bare every day torments of being bullied to the brink of tears. The only thing that keeps me gong during the school day is nowing that every one who bullies me is just jealous. Ever since I started going to this school, I have been tormented ENDLESSLY because I am prettier than anyone else in the school and everyone is jealous of me. It even got the point that the bullies wouldn't even look at me. In an attempt to discourage me even more, they started waring underwear over their faces so they wouldn't have to look at me and see my beauty. Usually they called me names and kicked, punched, and hit me, but the way they wouldn't even look at me hurt so much more. It's like I don't exist. All I want is for people to except me for the way I am, but that just seems like too much to ask for.

I put my usual pink stilettos on, grab my Jojo Siwa backpack, and leave my house through the front door. I walk down the curved pathway from my front steps to the sidewalk and start walking in the direction of my pitiful high school. I look around to enjoy the view, in an attempt to take my mind off of the bullies that will inevitably show up to make my day heel. Unfortunately, my parents can't take me to school because I live alone. I also can't afford to give up my pride and take the school bus. So, my only option is to walk and bare all the geers I incounter along the way.

I get closer to my school and start seeing the large wrought iron gates in the distance. It takes every ounce of my strength to lift my feet from the ground and keep walking, and I'm not sure if it's because of how valuebl my stilettos are, or my fear of being bullied. I feel like I swallowed a peach pit and it only went halfway down and I start to sweat. I know what's going to happen when I wok through those gates. What allways happens.

The wrought iron gates are right in front of me, and I'm sure that hell's gates look exactly like this. I extend the toe of my expensive stiletto through the gate, and before I even completely set my foot down, I hear my name being called. I look towards the voice. My heart sinks as I glimpse the underwear clad face of a bully.

"Hey Reiko, you smelly booger!"

The bully runs towards me and throws a Rubix cube at me. I narowly dodge the Rubix cube but this just angers them even more. The bully lets out a battle cry and suddenle I'm swarmed with a crowd of angry bullies with underwear over they're faces that are all to determined to exact there revenge. They collectively walk closer and closer, as if they're all doing the Hokey-Pokey.

I'm completely helpless. A tear escapes my eye, but I don't worry about my tears smearing my mascara, because I don't need makeup. Right before the tear reaches my chin, I hear an even louder battle cry coming from above. It's Amber, the most popular girl in the school. I start crying harder, knowing that in her popular glorie that she will bully me even more. Amber falls on top of me from the sky and I feel my bones brake. The only thing that stops me from being completely crushed to death is my firm Jojo Siwa backpack that protects me from being crushed between the hard concreet and Amber's body.

Amber gets up, dusts herself off, and to my surprise, pulls out a gun and shoots all the bullies in the head. She then tears all the underwear off their faces, throws them at me, and forces them to look at my beautiful face so that it's the last thing they see before they dye from they're injuries.

Amber then turns towards me, and jumps on top of me again, finishing the job of crushing all the bones in my bode. And I let her.


End file.
